


Work Chat

by Sterling_Jay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, Humor, Misunderstandings, Work Chat, chat fic, damn you autocorrect, pre-supercat, take this zero percent seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Jay/pseuds/Sterling_Jay
Summary: Kara's noticed the looks that Cat's been giving her. So has Winn.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicsophicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/gifts).



_~wschott has logged in~_  
_~kdanvers has logged in~_  
  
**kdanvers** : Cat is just always so sultry all the time, you know?

Like she'll give me this LOOK that means 'you will bend to my will, Kiera' and it just makes me work that much harder

 **wschott:** TMI!!!! i didn't need to know that kara, why would you put it in my head?!

 **kdanvers:** Really, Winn? You haven't noticed?

 **wschott:** of course i NOTICED, i was just hoping i was imagining things! she doesn't give anyone else that *specific* look.

okay but. you like that look?

 **kdanvers:** I mean, I like that she knows what she wants...

 **wschott:** geez i really didn't need to know this...

so what are you gonna do, buy her flowers, take her chocolates?

 **kdanvers:** I don't know, I was thinking about talking to her over lunch or drinks or something

 **wschott:** tmi tmi tmi

i think i should leave you to talk to someone else about this? im just not comfortable having this talk right now

**_~wschott has logged out~_ **

**kdanvers:** Winn! That wasn't even tmi, how was that tmi?

WINN I MEANT SALTY

S A L T Y NOT S U L T R Y

I HATE AUTOCORRECT

how did it even do that? Q.Q

WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU NOTICED SHE ONLY GIVES THAT LOOK TO ME WHAT LOOK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

WINN!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jesswritingsome on tumblr, and now JessWritingsome on twitter! Feel free to stop in and say hi.


End file.
